The Dream After Christmas
''The Dream After Christmas ''is the first episode of the third season of Comedy World. It’s the first Christmas ''special in the series and the second to be released on DVD and VHS, after ''Halloween Hoohaw. It centers around Eric being trapped in a dream after buying some sleep medicine with PC Guy and Kayla having to get him out before Christmas, ''otherwise Eric will be trapped forever. The episode aired on December 25, 1999 and garnered 4.09 million viewers. Plot Kayla and PC Guy are decorating the tree while Eric and Victor are putting up Christmas lights on the house. After they finish decorating the house, Eric goes to the supermarket to buy food for Christmas day. While he’s at the store, he comes across a bottle of medicine called ''Perma-Dreamzzz. ''Curious, he buys it along with the Christmas dinner for Christmas day. Later that night, Eric drinks the medicine and goes to sleep. The next afternoon, PC Guy and Kayla were starting to wonder when Eric would wake up from his sleeping. PC Guy tries to wake Eric up, but to no avail. He notices the bottle of Perma-Dreamzzz'' and realizes Eric has been trapped in his dreams. This prompts PC Guy to go to Tech n’ Stuff to buy a device to go into people’s dreams. At 10:00 that night, PC Guy and Kayla use the device to go into Eric’s dreams. They find theirselves in a world which used to be RadLand, ''but was taken over by the ''Perma-Dreamzzz ''medicine and imprisoned the inhabitants, including Eric. They sneak through the city, but are caught by the ''Perma-Police and are taken to the Dream-Jail, where they are conveniently put in the same cell as Eric (because why not). Eric uses his imagination to get them out of the jail. The three, now back in the city, discover a Perma-Dreamzzz ''storm has formed. PC Guy figures out the only way they can stop the storm is to create a brainstorm. Eric creates the brainstorm, but it isn’t powerful enough. Luckily, he gets help from Kayla and PC Guy and they all manage to stop the ''Perma-Dreamzzz ''storm, finally waking Eric up just in time for Christmas. Eric thanks the two for saving him and they all celebrate by opening presents and having a Christmas feast, with the words “''Merry Christmas” appearing on the screen and then the episode fades to black. Voice Cast * Eric as Himself and Eric 1 * Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter * Joey as Victor * Kayla as Herself * Kidaroo as the Perma-Police Reception The episode was positively received by critics and fans who praised the story, clever writing, and ending. It currently holds a 7.1/10 on the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) ''and 6.8/10 on ''TV.com. Ratings The episode garnered 4.09 million viewers when it first aired on December 25, 1999. It airs every Christmas on Go!Animate Network. Trivia * The episode‘s title is a reference to the 1993 Tim Burton ''film, ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. * This episode has the smallest voice cast in the entire series. * Victor only appears in one scene and has only one line, “''Well, we’re done decorating. That took a long time.”''